marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
Narration
Narration is a broad set of concepts related to the conveying of a story to an audience. Typically, narration is subdivided into two major groups: first-person narration, where a certain character is referred to using first-person pronouns, and third-person narration, where no such character exists. Both of these categories can be further subdivided: first-person narration depends on the narrating character, while third-person narration can be either "limited" or "omniscient". Second-person narration, referring to characters using second-person pronouns, is also gaining prominence, in particular due to the influence of the choose-your-own-adventure genre and its parodies in MS Paint Adventures webcomics such as Homestuck; though, such narration is explicitly banned from FanFiction.Net, where several important MarissaTheWriter stories exist. MarissaTheWriter stories generally employ first-person narration. However, the identity of the narrating character is not set in stone, and will occasionally switch, using indicators such as "character's POV" (in author's notes) and "hi, my name is character" (in-universe). So far, Kanner Sorket, in OMG IMMA IN LOFE WIDDEN ALEEYEN!, and Skepness Man Beauregarde, in in-universe stories supposedly written by him, are the only characters to ever have a distinct narrative style. Every other character's narrative style, including third-person narration, can be summed up using the same grammar and vocabulary rules, with the exception of Wheatly and his use of British cursewords. Notably, Kanner and Skepness Man are also both falmer trollz, known in-universe to care more about spelling and grammar. Ms. Hart and Cecil also have their own narrative styles, based on their original works, but still corrupted and Marrissa-like. Peculiar narration Post-SCrash Session 2: The Belorussian Aliens is the first story where characters are actively aware of narration and the privileges established by it. In particular, Aranna Sorket takes over the narration from Meanie Pixies, believing she has the duty to do so, even if the narration switches back to Meanie later on. Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, while otherwise not pointing out the existence of narration, has a chapter which starts out with Aranna Sorket as the narrating character, but then switches to Lately Pirate after the two have a Pesterchum conversation, with no clear indication as to the switch. The rights to first-person narration are once again fought for in Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame, which has even been renamed Meanie Pixies' Quest for Narration to that effect. In particular, characters such as Bertha Boombooms are interested in keeping narration rights away from Meanie. Later, as Chell Joy Roberts gains powers, it is indicated that she has an omnipresence in the story, and therefore is implied to be the narrator, even if she uses the third person. Author's notes Generally, the author's notes of a story are intended to be impartial from the story itself, and their first person is the author, rather than any character. However, MarissaTheWriter has been known to conflate herself with Marrissa Roberts, her self-insert, in both ITS MY LIFE! and THE MARRISSA GAMES. Narrators in MarissaTheWriter stories *Doombly stories **''ITS MY LIFE!'' ***Marrissa Roberts (main) ***Wheatly (chapters 6 and 13) ***Third person (chapters 13, 14 and the credits song) **''TEEN FORTRESS 2'' ***Scot (main) ***Wheatly (chapter 5) **''Invader Zim: Born Again Christian'' ***Gloria Deschanel (main) **''THE MARRISSA GAMES'' ***Marrissa Roberts (main) ***Wheatly (occasional) ***Third person (occasional) **''Real Beauty'' ***Third person (chapter 1) ***Jane Burnham (chapters 2 and 3) ***The Once-ler (briefly in chapter 2) **''HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE'' ***Harry Potter / Wheatly (original main) ***Third person (occasional) ***Ron Weasley / Gale Thunderpants (occasional) ***Jenny Weasley (emergent main) **''ITS MY LIFE!: THE FLAMES AWAKENS'' ***Third person (chapter 1) ***Riley Andorsen (chapter 2) *ASBusinessMagnet stories **''Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition'' ***Principal Business Man (main) ***Third person (while the focus is on Emprase Contone Ovasere) **''OMG IMMA IN LOFE WIDDEN ALEEYEN!'' ***Ross Lavigne (main) ***Kanner Sorket (emergent) **''Post-SCrash Session'' ***Janet Roberts (main) ***Meanie Pixies (chapter 4) ***Jack London (briefly in chapter 5) ***Roxa Lavigne (briefly in chapter 5) **''Enchiridion Marrissa'' ***President Snow (preface) ***Skepness Man Beauregarde (sometimes employing the third person deliberately) (main) **''Post-SCrash Session 2: The Belorussian Aliens'' ***Meanie Pixies (main) ***Aranna Sorket (emergent) **''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' ***Janet Roberts (main) ***Aranna Sorket (brief) ***Lately Pirate (brief) ***Third person (occasional) ***Cantaloupe (chapters 6 and 16) ***Roxa Lavigne (chapter 22) ***Ms. Hart (intermission 2, with a brief appearance from Skepness Man Beauregarde) ***Cecil (intermission 3, with brief appearances from Principal Business Man and Mayor Faceless Old Woman) **''Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History'' ***Skepness Man Beauregarde (main) ***Mr. Sanpe ("About the Author")While Mr. Sanpe is not an actual contributor to Additional Discoveries, the last section is still written as if he were the one writing it, and is from his point of view. **''Living Someone Else's Life'' ***Marrissa Roberts / Violet Beauregarde (main) **''Post-SCrash Session 4: Parody of a Parade'' ***Second person based on Skepness Man Beauregarde (main) **''Marrissaverse Stories 2015'' ***Chell Junor Roberts (ostensibly main) ***Janet Roberts (occasional) ***Roxa Lavigne (emergent main) **''The AG 1991 Premiere of Inside Out'' ***Third person (main) **''Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame'' ***Meanie Pixies / Candacension Pixies (original main) ***Janet Roberts (brief) ***Bertha Boombooms (sometimes employing the third person deliberately) (occasional) ***Third person (in Rebecca Sugar-Vasquez's mind) ***Chell Joy Roberts (exclusively employing the third person deliberately) (emergent main) *Fan stories **''MarissaxChell'' ***Third person (main) **''The Chronicles of DA SUs'' ***Kitteh (main) ***Third person (while Kitteh is not present) Notes Category:Concepts *